Finding Comfort
by Bunnie06
Summary: G/H Ginny is alone at school, but visits Hagrid for company.


Ginny walked down to Hagrid's cabin one snowy day during winter holiday and smiled when she saw him walking from the forest carrying visited the half giant every once in a while when he was at school since her brother, Harry, and Hermione weren't there to do so.  
"Ginny, how nice o' yer ter stop by." Hagrid grinned when he reached the girl and she opened his front door.  
"I couldn't stop thinking about my family so I decided to stop by," Ginny said taking off her cloak. "I hope you don't mind."  
"Course not," Hagrid grinned, putting the wood by the fire so it would dry and fixing Ginny a bowl of soup he still had over the fire.  
"Thank you," Ginny smiled. "Have you heard any news about Ron and Hermione?"  
"Yeah," Hagrid said, taking off his coat. "Yer mum owled me an invitation to the engagement party."  
"Are you going to bring a date?" Ginny asked.  
"No," Hagrid replied quickly.  
Ginny nodded.  
"I did check with the headmistress and she said you could floo from here with me, if you don't mind." Hagrid offered and the witch smiled.  
"That would be lovely," Ginny agreed.  
The two spent most of the night talking about how it has been since the war ended, the war, and Ginny talked about what she was scared of most now that the war was over…never finding love. After Harry broke up with her at Dumbledore's funeral, she could never bring herself to look at someone else in way again. The half giant told her love would come to a beautiful witch like her soon enough. Ginny got cold after awhile and laid down in the bed under the covers and the game keeper continued to talk until the lion fell asleep. The redhead woke up the next day and saw Hagrid sitting in his rocking chair with a blanket and blushed. She also noticed he had put her in a night dress and smiled.  
"Hagrid," Ginny said as she shook the man gently.  
"Yeah, baby." Hagrid grumbled sleepily. "Did yer sleep well?"  
"Yes, Hagrid." Ginny said blushing. "Hagrid, I have to go do my homework. But I'll come back down here at six so we can leave for the party."  
The half giant nodded before his hands shifted under his blanket slightly.  
"At six," Hagrid repeated.  
The lion changed her clothes back magically before hugging the man and leaving.  
When Ginny got up to Gryffindor tower she took a warm shower and dressed before grabbing her bag and going down to the library. Half way threw her potions essay the redhead kept on getting distracted, which was not terribly uncommon. She was thinking about her visits to the half giant. He had always made her feel at home every time she visited. And most visits she did fall asleep in Hagrid's bed. It was refreshing having Hagrid to turn to because most of her friends hadn't returned. Nor did they understand what she went threw during the war.  
"Baby, yer need ter stay 'ere ter night." Hagrid said with a slight slur in the wee hours of the morning as he helped a drunken Ginny out of his fireplace.  
"K," Ginny giggled as she got out of the man's arms and unzipped her dress. "Hagrid, I'm ugly."  
"Yer 're not," Hagrid groaned as the blue dress dropped to the ground exposing matching lacy panties. "Fuck,"  
Ginny bit her lip and squealed as the half giant ripped off her underwear and laid her on the bed. She watched as Hagrid undressed and found herself opened mouthed when the half giant dropped his underwear. Hagrid seemed to understand she would need to stare for awhile so he didn't do anything but stand there. When the teen had had enough time the brunette got on top of her and went in.  
"Hagrid," Ginny half moaned in pleasure and half screamed in pain.  
"Yer do want this, don't yer?" Hagrid grunted as he stuffed the witch with his large organ.  
"You have no idea," Ginny gasped before their lips met.  
"Take it," Hagrid grunted repeatedly as he rammed Ginny so hard the bed ran into the walls repeatedly  
That afternoon Ginny woke up all sticky and covered and cum. She was laying half way in the bed and there was heavy snoring down by her feet. Rolling over onto her side and scooting over to the edge because it hurt to do other wise, Ginny saw the brunette was passed out. Looking around she saw they had gone wild the night before. Furniture was knocked over and cum was all over the floor. In fact, Hagrid seemed to be lying in a pool of it and the witch found that it was still leaking like a water fountain. She moved down and picked up the organ and drank until it stop releasing the warm liquid. The teen kissed the half giant awake and asked him to get in bed with her.  
"I don't do this often," Hagrid said as he stroked the girl's face with one large finger.  
"I wouldn't mind doing it again next week." Ginny smiled.  
"O' course, baby." Hagrid said leaning down for a kiss. "Ginny, can I tell yer somethin'?"  
"Yes," Ginny nodded.  
"I have permission to have yer hand in marriage," Hagrid said slowly.  
"I would very much like that, Hagrid." Ginny grinned as she made their lips connect. "I won't explode, will I?"  
"No," Hagrid smiled. "Unlike with my parents, our children will turn out like yer, Ginny."  
"I hope not only like me," Ginny smirked, kissing down the half giant's body.  
"Oh, Ginny," Hagrid groaned, stroking red hair as she swallowed him.


End file.
